


Craving

by rulesofattraction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Draco disguises in muggle world, Draco you slut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Canon Relationship, OMC looks like Jonathan Rhys Meyers, One Night Stands, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on the wall, Sex with a stranger, Smut, Spanking, Sub Draco, Submissive Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulesofattraction/pseuds/rulesofattraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war: Draco hides in the muggle world and leads a lonely, anonymus life. But from time to time he craves for someone to touch him. Someone to lose control to.<br/>(There is no excuse: This is plotless smut. I apologise for my bad writing. It´s not my mothertongue.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

He did not know how long he had been doing this. Sitting at the window, watching the cars flowding through the gorge of these skyscrapers that seemed to grow endlessly into the sky. This is a picture of progress, he thought, progress without a reason, without a real purpose except pushing the standarts higher, running to an unknown dystopian future.

He was not used to this. These big city lights. His whole life stood under the influence of the past, because that´s what it meant to live a life as a wizard. At least, it seemed to be like that. The fact that they could do magic has made all these muggle efforts of progress ridiculous and unnecessary in their eyes. Nevertheless, this was what his new life consisted of. Adapting to the future in order to forget the past. But secretly he missed it.

He tried to think of it as a new beginning. But in his heart he knew it´s a punishment. His grey eyes seemed not to have the ability to acknowledge the beauty of the lights, the life that was flowding through this huge town, the voices, the laughter, the people. In his grey eyes all this stresses the point that he is all alone even more.

Secretly he craved for someone to touch him, some piece of warm skin, and - he has to admit - someone´s attention. He craved to be at someone else´s mercy. He stood up and dressed. If he stays any longer in this godforsaken hotel room, he would go haywire, he thought.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This whole traffic was making him sick. If only he could apparate. But this was his destiny. If he wanted to stay undiscovered, he has to behave like a muggle. It was his fault, he knew.

Unwittingly he touched his left arm, where his dark mark still identified him as a death eater. As some of the bad guys. He grinned bitterly. A fate, even worse than being prosecuted as some kind of war villian was the fortune of being forgotten. A faceless element of an even more faceless mass of muggles. He might have puked if someone would have told him this five years ago when he just had become some kind of junior death eater.

I need to go somewhere inside, he thought and headed right into the nearest of a couple of bars.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I´d like to have a gin tonic, please", he told the waitress.

She gave him a look as if he is some kind of a maniac. His decent British behavior is not common in a place like this. He still needs time to understand that he isn´t the rich spoiled kid anymore.

After he got the drink a realisation hit him: He has not a fucking clue what he was doing here. It´s not like he does know anyone in this whole damn town. However, he was here know, so he decided to get pissed. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His vision began to blur. This was his third drink and he was not used to drink alcohol anymore.

Maybe that was why he walked past the room to greet a totally stranger. Maybe. But maybe it was because they had been exchanging looks for half an hour. Well, maybe it was even because he craves for a touch. _A proper fuck._

"Draco", he said. The stranger smiled. These blue eyes. They nearly killed him.

"Jonathan" - the stranger offered his hand - "but let us skip all these formalities."

This was just what Draco needed. He could not afford any emotional contact. Not yet. He never liked emotional sex anyway. Yeah, sex. It was so clear that all this will lead to unrestrained sex with a stranger. Jonathan seemed to be able to read thoughts. "You know what all this will lead to?" Draco nodded. "My place?", the stranger offered.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They did not even bother turning the lights on when they started kissing fiercely, rubbing themselves on each other shamelessly.

Soon they got rid of their clothes. "Hey, boy", the stranger whispered, " get on all fours. Now."

Draco moaned and complied without hesitating. So the stranger was not a friend of foreplay. Better for him.

"Good boy", Jonathan murmured, "very obedient." _God this was exactly what he needed._

"Thank you, sir", Draco moaned.

He felt the stranger´s hands sliding over his arse, touching the snow white skin. Draco moved toward the hands. _Get on with it, please._ He wasn´t disappointed. A hand landed on his left cheek with a loud slap.

"Oh God, yes, please, sir." _This is even better than he thought._

Draco nearly could feel the stranger grinning. "You like this, boy?"

An answer wasn´t necessary. Jonathan went on spanking Draco, every spank harder and harder. "You like being spanked like a dirty whore?"

Draco couldn´t think of anything he would like more at the moment. Except - "Hmm, I bet you´d love to be fucked like a dirty whore, too. Am I right?". Yeah, except this. This was even better. "Please, sir, please."

"Then stand up, boy."

Draco obeyed.

"Hands on the wall. Do not dare to move or touch yourself while I am giving you the hardest fuck of your life. Understand me, boy?"

"Yes, sir, just please fuck me"

"No orders, you worthless slut."

 _This was so perfect._ A moan slipped through Draco´s mouth. "Sorry, sir."

The stranger grabbed his wrists and pressed them on the wall. "I suppose you do not need preparation, do you?"

Draco just nodded, he wasn´t able to talk anymore. _God. This was exactly what he needed._

He could not prevent crying out when a cock forced itself into his tight arse. _This pain. It feels so good._ It was hard not to move while the stranger was fucking him harder than he had ever experienced.

"Oh, please, sir. Use me. Please."

"Keep quiet, whore".

The stranger fucked him even harder.

"You worthless slut. You even like being called a slut, don´t you?" _Oh yes, this was exactly what he liked. This was so intense._

"Yes, sir, thank you."

"Such a polite slut", the stranger chuckled. "You´re so tight. Just perfect."

The stranger´s hands ran down to Draco´s throat and pressed down on it. _So intense. These feelings. There is no better drug like this. Oh, please, he could not hold it anymore._

"Come for me, boy".

Just in time. An orgasm hit Draco, harder than ever, putting him into oblivion. Through his bliss he was conscious of the stranger spilling himself into his arse, filling him whole.

Then he was pushed on the floor.

"Dress up, slut. You may go home."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you did not puke while reading it because it is such a bad style of writing. I am so sorry! Nevertheless, I still hope for some feedback in order to improve myself! :)


End file.
